The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Environmentally-friendly technologies for a vehicle are considered as core technologies to survive in a future automobile industry, and most of car makers have focused on the development of an environmentally-friendly vehicle to achieve better fuel efficiency and comply with various environmental regulations.
An electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that utilizes electrical energy, or a double clutch transmission (DCT) to improve power delivery efficiency and performance of a transmission may be examples of such future vehicle technology.
The double clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutch devices and a gear train of a basically manual transmission, selectively transmits a torque input from an engine to two input shafts by using the two clutch devices, and outputs a torque shifted by the gear train.
Such a double clutch transmission (DCT) attempts to compactly realize a multi-stage transmission performing more than five speeds. The DCT achieves an automated manual transmission (AMT) that does not require a manual shifting by a driver, by controlling two clutches and synchronizing devices by a controller.
In comparison with an automatic transmission using planetary gears, such a DCT shows merits, such as higher efficiency in power delivery, easier modification in revising or adding parts in order to achieve more shift-stages, etc., and thus gathers more spotlight since it shows better success rates to comply with fuel consumption regulation and efficiency while achieving more shift-stages.